Belle of the Birthday
by Lushalicious
Summary: She was the prettiest at the party...but then she was kicked out and by her own family! She was sad and confused, and on the worst day for this to happen, her own birthday. But then there was a birthday wish granted and it changed everything. One shot.


**This is just a short story about Miss Aubrey's birthday with a surprise ending. Hope you like!**

 **LU$H CREW FANS: warning: starts off kind of sad, but then gets a whole lot better and happier!**

 **Please Read and Review if you'd like to!** **J**

Everything was the way it was supposed to be for Miss Aubrey; fun, exciting, fabulous and festive, but best of all she was the prettiest one there. So far the redhead's eighteenth birthday party was the best it could be. Decorations dazzled the crowds and made the mansion feel jovial while the finely decorated cake was being enjoyed and then there was the sound of Miss Aubrey's favorite music playing, everything was perfect…until the whole special occasion was ruined.

Miss Aubrey was forcefully escorted out of her own house by one of the butlers. What she did know was that her own father ordered the butler to do so. She opened her mouth to speak. She was about to ask what was happening, but an expensive sold marble door was slammed in her face. Tears rushed down her cheeks and she fell to her knees on the veranda.

She didn't know for sure what was happening, well not exactly. What she knew was that her father always talked to her jokingly about kicking her out of his million dollar mansion once she turned eighteen. Miss Aubrey never took this seriously, that was until now. Now, she saw that her father was saying things in all seriousness. Now, she knew and it hurt; both physically and mentally. It was at her exact birthdate in which she was thrown out.

It was shortly before sunrise, her party was supposed to be an ongoing celebration the whole week. The party started the day before and continued for the earliest hours of today, but now she was forced to spend her exact birthday alone. It was sunrise eighteen years ago on this autumn day that Miss Aubrey was born. Too bad things weren't so peaceful this year! Not only was she lonely, but an early morning shower made her wet and soggy.

She began to walk away from her house, the only place she ever lived permanently. She briefly wondered if her family was still celebrating inside without her but then again she really didn't care. Then she realized she had no where to go. If not here, than where? She could rent a hotel room, but that would only get her so far. She sighed. She didn't want to have to deal with such things on her birthday. Today was supposed to be all about celebrating her, but who was there to celebrate her? Miss Aubrey soon found herself in an aggravating situation. She thought of staying at a hotel, but then she checked her pockets for any cash and found them barren. Broke, cold, wet and crying; what a miserable birthday this was turning out to be.

She walked to a sidewalk next to some shops and paced. Thinking intently, she nearly lost her footing when she slipped on a puddle and could have fallen on a curb. She thought very hard. This was the most horrific thing that had ever happened to the girl. Miss Aubrey was unfortunately trying to manage her toughest situation alone and on her birthday.

She soon found herself confused and scared. She found herself sinking into a sitting position on the edge of the sidewalk. She cupped her hands and held her face. She wept and sobbed, her only amusement, watching her own tears fall into a puddle. The poor birthday girl felt hopeless.

Miss Aubrey decided to get up and go for a stroll to help calm her. Still wiping away her tears, she tried to think about what it was she was going to do. She hated to be planning this out on her birthday. She then realized there was one thing she could do. She had yet to make a special birthday wish.

She closed her eyes and said to herself "I wish for help! Please! Someone, it's my birthday and I'm lost!" Her wish was for help, assistance and comfort.

Miss Aubrey looked around, the rain still beating down on her. She tried to look for some sort of landmark to tell her where she was located, but she saw nothing familiar. She was lost. Not only literally, but she couldn't help but feel like she herself was lost. Lost and alone inside of a nightmare. Only this was no dream, it was life, it was horrifyingly real. She needed someone to find her and try to wake her up from this terrible dream.

Never in her life did she have to handle a situation so harsh. She was aware she had to make more choices for herself and also understood not everyone would always come rushing to help her when she cried. After all, she was an adult and this was her first big adult thing to figure out.

She tried to calm herself and also tried to enjoy what remained of her milestone birthday. She tried to be in high spirits but she was so drained and tired. She wanted to get herself a cake and some balloons. She fished around in the pockets of her now very soaked and muddy pants, but got disappointed again. She forgot she had no money. None for practical things nor pleasure, none at all.

She eventually just sat on a bench and dozed off to sleep. She was exhausted. She then woke to water getting splashed at her face. The source of it was a car that was speeding down a road near to her and drove through a puddle. Miss Aubrey wanted to ask them for help, but the car was gone as quickly as it had come. She was so mad. She wiped her face off with her sleeve, but what was the use? Her sleeve was just as wet from the rain as her face was from the car.

Her eyes were red from crying. She looked at her surroundings. It stopped raining as she slept, but now, there was the fog. She could hardly see her feet in front of her.

Then, a glimmer of hope. The clouds broke up and the sun dimly shined on her. She also heard the sound of footsteps. It was the first sign of someone else walking around out there. The rain scared most off. Also, it was so early few stores were open.

Miss Aubrey looked over to her left and saw a small silhouette approaching her. It looked like a girl of small size. Miss Aubrey's worries drifted away and she was filled with confidence only for a moment. This was great news to her.

The silhouette came closer and more detailed. Miss Aubrey then could see who it was. The girl had a messy yet cute hairstyle and wore worn clothes. It was Miss Aubrey's classmate, Emilia.

Emilia and Miss Aubrey had a strained friendship. They were rivals more than friends, but Miss Aubrey was happy to see anybody!

"Miss Aubrey?" The brunette was puzzled. "Why are you out her alone and wet and soggy."

"Because I am!" Miss Aubrey said angrily. "I'm so glad to see you!" Miss Aubrey could of hugged her.

"Wait, what? You're acting weird. You'd never say that about me! Do you have a concussion? What's your name? What day is it?" Emilia asked her questions to see how her memory was.

"My name's Miss Aubrey and it's my birthday! And I'm so confused!"

Emilia's eyes widened. "But why are you out here? It's so cold!"

"I simply don't know what to say. What did I ever do wrong?" Miss Aubrey said innocently and confused. She broke down and cried again.

"Don't cry, Birthday Girl." Emilia put her hand on Miss Aubrey's shoulder and patted. She had no idea why Miss Aubrey was such a weeping wet mess. Emilia never EVER saw her like this before. For the first time ever she was worried about her classmate who she didn't even really like too much. She always saw Miss Aubrey differently. Miss Aubrey was always the girl strutting her stuff down the high school hallways and always was beaming with confidence, head always held sky high.

Now, she was a sobbing mess. She needed help! Emilia was the kind of person that no matter who it was, if they needed someone to kindly help them get things together, she would. However, this time, she was unsure of what to do. She never saw Miss Aubrey like this before. She seemed drained of all hope and confidence in herself, which Emilia didn't think was possible! And she sensed a sort of fragility about her.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes! Thank you so much for finding me!"

"Ah, sure, you're welcome, I think?" Emilia was unsure of how to comfort Miss Aubrey, but she'd try wholeheartedly.

"It's just, why did this have to happen on my birthday?" Miss Aubrey said with teary, red eyes. Emilia helped her up and gave her a hug.

"It's ok, Miss Aubrey." Emilia felt like she was doing the right thing, though she had to admit, it was awkward hugging her school rival. But the cheered up look on Miss Aubrey's face made that awkwardness melt away. Miss Aubrey had stopped crying.

"Hey, let's get you back home. The birthday girl shouldn't be out in the puddles!" Emilia said to Miss Aubrey. Just as she opened her car door, she said, "So now that you're calmer, can you tell me why you're out here?"

Miss Aubrey looked at the cement and sighed. "I can't go home, Emilia! They kicked me out!"

"Who kicked you out?" Emilia said angrily.

"My father ordered the butler to kick me out of my own house once I was eighteen. He always joked about doing that, only now though did I realize he was serious." Miss Aubrey was about to cry once more.

"Don't cry again!" Emilia said, trying to comfort Miss Aubrey. "I never thought I'd say this, but I feel so bad for you!"

"I feel bad for me, too!"

"I tell you what, I bet you can stay over at my place for a little while…but only until you find a place of your own to stay."

"Thank you!" Miss Aubrey hugged Emilia so tight she could hardly take a breath. Emilia's run down apartment didn't sound like an ideal place to stay, especially for her birthday, but it was the ONLY place!

Emilia helped Miss Aubrey in her blue hatchback car and gave her a tissue. Miss Aubrey felt lucky, almost like her birthday wish was granted.

The ride to Emilia's place was short, but warm and cozy. Miss Aubrey soon recognized the neighborhood. She had been to Emilia's only once before. It wasn't any kind of place Miss Aubrey would normally go, but hey, today of all days was that exception.

They got out of the car and Emilia opened her door. Miss Aubrey recognized the place with all of its unorganized, messy beauty. A heap of unwashed dishes in the sink, holes in the couch, cheap furniture…She really couldn't believe this place was where she was spending her birthday. It wasn't that Emilia was lazy, just that she didn't care!

Emilia thought it would be nice to bake Miss Aubrey a birthday cake, so she did; only it didn't look too fancy. Emilia had no sprinkles or candles to make it look pretty.

"Hey, Birthday Girl, hungry?"

"Yes, STARVING! I haven't eaten a thing all day!" Miss Aubrey sounded helpless. All day meant since the day started, which was only four hours ago.

Emilia handed Miss Aubrey a piece of cake on a paper plate. Miss Aubrey normally would never eat off such inexpensive tableware, but she wanted cake.

"Thank you." Miss Aubrey usually had manners, except for when she was mad. The offer to stay here really cheered her up. She wouldn't eat fancy foods, or have a hot tub to soak in, or have a soft bed to sleep in, but at least there was running water, food, blankets, a couch with only 3 holes and even a fireplace (An upgrade from the last time Miss Aubrey visited).

They both sat on the couch, peacefully enjoying cake. For a change, they actually got along well. Maybe it was Miss Aubrey's harsh situation that made her more willing to be friends with Emilia and maybe this incident made Emilia see more to Miss Aubrey than just the prissy school girl she thought she was.

As the day progressed, they got closer, some may say even friends. They found each other's company enjoying and laughed instead of yelling. They were friendly instead of mean. Miss Aubrey soon realized this was the start of a great friendship. Something that'd be special. She even decided to act like her true self. Not as the person in which she had appeared to be so often, unkind, conceited, maybe even a little bossy, but instead as the loving, sweet and caring girl she was within.

Emilia noticed Miss Aubrey's attitude change, but she didn't say anything, she instead just decided to feel lucky (very lucky) to have experienced Miss Aubrey's true nature. She knew this was Miss Aubrey's gift to her. She thought in would be nice to get her something in return.

She picked up her car keys and got ready to leave. Miss Aubrey looked at her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Um, I had…a dentist appointment!" Emilia said. She didn't really have one she just wanted an excuse to leave the house so that she could find something nice for Miss Aubrey.

"Ok, have fun, I guess."

Emilia left the house on a mission, one that'd have to be kept a secret from Miss Aubrey just until she gave her the present. She stopped at some very upscale fancy shops, only she wasn't sure what to get her. A dress? She wasn't sure about the size. A Necklace? Miss Aubrey was girly, but didn't wear those too often. A bracelet? Perfect!

Emilia decided on a little gold bracelet with pink and purple crystal charms on it. She thought Miss Aubrey would love it. Miss Aubrey wore lots of charm bracelets! She spent all of the money she took with her. It was important to her to get the birthday girl something nice, especially after what had happened to her.

Emilia arrived home. She held a small silver box firmly. She didn't want to drop something so expensive and valuable! Miss Aubrey got the door after hearing it ring a few times. "Hey, Emilia." She saw the box. "Hmm, usually dentists don't give you small neatly wrapped gift boxes."

"Ok, you got me! Happy birthday, Miss Aubrey!" Emilia gave the small box to the red-haired girl. The birthday girl smiled.

"Oh Emilia, it's so nice. But you didn't have to lie to me to run out and get it for me."

"I didn't?" Emilia was surprised Miss Aubrey would be so unselfish. Had her own family kicking her out really made her act THIS differently? Nah! Emilia soon realized it was her true self shining through.

"No, of course not!" Miss Aubrey said, smile on face, eyes warm and gentle. "Because I already have more than I wished for, literally! I have somewhere to stay for a while and most importantly, a new best friend!"

Emilia was shocked about this, but gladly accepted it! "But I thought you didn't like my house!"

Miss Aubrey sighed "I think I've come to realize that it's not where you have your birthday that matters, but how you spend it and who you're with that really matters!"

After this story…

They spent the rest of Miss Aubrey's birthday having fun and doing whatever it was that the princess wanted to do!

Miss Aubrey eventually moved out of Emilia's apartment and found a great place that she lived at with Emilia and a few other friends!


End file.
